Bordbibliothek (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 5)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 67 thumb|120px|right|Seite 68 Dirk Utzig rezensiert den Fantasy-Roman Black Wizards, der in der AD&D-Welt Forgotten Realms spielt, und Lars Redeligx rezensiert den Fantasy-Roman Storm Knights, der im TORG-Universum angesiedelt ist. Quelltext Aus der Bordbibliothek Black Wizards [DUTZ] "Storm Knights" 1. Folge der Trilogie "TORG - The possibility wars", 1990, auf Engl. 317 Seiten, von Bill Slavicsek und C. J. Tramontana, West End Books, 12,50 DM "The day turned to night, submerged beneath dark clouds and rumbling thunder. A storm filled the sky, bloated with poisonous rain. And the storm had a name... TORG. The possibility wars began." Mit dem Roman "Storm Knights" baut West End Games sein "TORG"-Programm weiter aus. Bis heute lag außerdem das Rollenspiel "TORG" vor, das aufgrund seiner bizarren Spielwelt auf einiges Interesse stieß. Man durfte also auf den "Roman zum Rollenspiel" gespannt sein... Officer Rick Alder hatte sich das Eröffnungsspiel der neuen Baseball-Saison aufregend vorgestellt. Tausende von "New York Mets"-Fans strömen an ihm und seinem Pferd vorbei in das Shea Stadium hinein. Ein Sturm braut sich am Himmel zusammen; das Wetter scheint der neuen Saison nicht gerade gut gesinnt zu sein. Als sich wenige Augenblicke später aus den tiefschwarzen, Blitz-durchzuckten Wolken über dem Stadium eine unvorstellbare Brücke aus gigantischen Urpflanzen formt, die sich in den Boden des Stadiums bohrt und es dabei halb zerstört, kann der Leser es Officer Rick Alder nachfühlen, daß ihm der Tag zu aufregend wird. Als dann Echsen, Urwesen und Dinosaurier die Brücke verlassen, hat mitten in Nord-Amerika eine Invasion begonnen. Es ist die Invasion der "Possibility Raiders", Wesen aus anderen Realitäten, in denen andere Gesetze gelten. Jede dieser Realitäten wird von einem "Highlord" beherrscht. Gemeinsam wollen sie die Erde erobern, um ihre eigenen Gesetze dort zu installieren und der Erde ihre "Possibilty Energy" zu rauben. Der Leser erlebt diese Invasion am Beispiel Nord-Amerikas, das es mit dem Urzeit-Reich des "Highlords" Baruk Kaah zu tun bekommt. Von New York aus dehnt er den Geltungsbereich seiner Realität stetig weiter aus. Im Reich Baruk Kaahs verändert sich die Welt: Menschen verwandeln sich zu primitiven Barbaren, die sich dem Urzeit-Herrscher anschließen, Technologien funktionieren nicht mehr. Kurzum: die Erde unterwirft sich den Gesetzen einer neuen Realität. Die einzige Ausnahme bilden die "Storm Knights": Menschen, deren Aura stark genug ist, um den fremden Gesetzen zu trotzen. Der Leser begleitet im Folgenden einige dieser irdischen "Storm Knights", die sich zusammen mit zwei mächtigen Helfern aus anderen Realitäten zum Kampf gegen die "Possibility Raiders" aufmachen. Bald werden weitere Angriffe der "Highlords" geschildert: in England bricht "Aysle", eine Fantasy-Welt mit Zwergen, Drachen etc., ein; Frankreich wird Opfer eines "Cyber-Papsttums" und in Ägypten etabliert sich das Pharaonenreich des "High Lords" Mobius. Die Chancen der "Storm Knights" die Erd-Realität zu retten, scheinen gering zu sein... Die Geschichte der "Storm Knights" kann man wirklich als "sehr gut" einstufen. Die "TORG"-Idee ist hervorragend und liefert den Stoff zu einem spannenden Erlebnis. Der Leser fiebert von dem Auftreten der "Raiders" an sofort mit den "Storm Knights": Officer Rick Alder, Pastor Bryce und zwei Straßen-Jungs sind das Symbol seiner eigenen Welt, mit der er sich leicht identifizieren kann. Die Fantastik der Geschichte wird in diese "normale" Welt sehr gut eingebunden, das heißt die Invasion der "Raiders" ist in sich glaubwürdig und führt beim Leser nicht zum Kopfschütteln. Bei so verschiedenen Story-Elementen wie "Fantasy", "Dark Future" und "Science-Fiction" muß man von einer geglückten Gratwanderung sprechen, die zum Glück nicht in den Niederungen des Kitschees untergeht. Durch schöne Beschreibungen verstehen es Slavicsek und Tramontana, dem Leser jede noch so skurille Figur des Romans näher zu bringen. Die Kapitel-Aufteilung muß jedoch eindeutig verurteilt werden. Die Autoren arbeiten viel zu übertrieben mit "Kamera-Schwenks", d. h. die Geschichte wird anhand von "Einblendungen" von Einzelschicksalen beschrieben, die einander abwechseln. Dieser Wechsel von einer Figur zur anderen geschieht viel zu häufig; der Leser hat sich gerade auf eine neue Szene eingestellt und Interesse an ihr gefunden, als schon wieder eine andere Einblendung folgt. Die Wechsel wurden so übertrieben (der Roman besteht sage und schreibe aus 138 dieser Einblendungen), daß sie das Lesen am Ende nur erschwerten und oft spannungszerstörend wirkten. Fazit: Wenn auch die "handwerkliche" Seite des Roman nicht zu überzeugen weiß und die Autoren nicht gerade als Geniusse kennzeichnet, so überwiegt am Ende doch der hervorragende Inhalt. Wer sich einen engl. Roman zutraut und mal etwas anderes als die üblichen Fantasy-Stories in der Hand halten möchte, sei hiermit zum Lesen aufgefordert! re[LAX] Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Dirk Utzig Kategorie:Lars Redeligx